


Moving In Part I

by cloverlotus



Series: Barricity One-Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barricity, Barry - Freeform, F/M, Felicity - Freeform, Felicity Smoak/Barry Allen - Freeform, Insecurities, Love, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Next step, Packing, move in, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: Barry and Felicity take the next step in their relationship. Short & Fluffy





	Moving In Part I

**Author's Note:**

> The entire series will be connected, but will be out of order. Just some one shots. Feel free to leave me your prompts!

She was done.

It only took her two weeks, but she’d finally finished packing up her apartment, and gosh, why hadn’t she just accepted Barry’s help? This could’ve all be done in one day.

But as she thought about it, doing it on her own gave her a chance to feel the nostalgia of sifting through old belonging and memories.

Also, it gave Barry a chance to change his mind. You know,   _just in case._ Because maybe this isn’t really what he wanted.

Because maybe he just tired of long distance, (even though he could cover that distance in ten minutes).

Because maybe he had a change of heart.

Or maybe he felt like they were moving too fast. They’d only been dating for four months.

Her thought’s were cut short when a red blur zoomed into her living room, and had lips pressed to hers. Her hands came up to cradle his face, and she could feel the light stubble coming in.

Barry finally pulled his lips away and stared into her blue orbs. “Hey you.” He murmured, his lips just a breath away from hers.

“Hey, _yourself.”_ Felicity smiled, her worries flying out of the window.

“I missed you.” He smiled, tightening his hold on her waist.

“It’s only been four days.” She giggled.

“Yes, a _long,_ Felicity-Free four days.” He smirked, placing a light kiss on her pink lips.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I missed you, too.” Felicity replied with a bright smile, that Barry returned. He couldn’t help it; her smiles were contagious. He bent down to kiss her lips again, swearing that he was addicted to the waxy taste of her lipstick, simply because it was on her lips. He pulled back and surveyed the room.

“Hell must be about to freeze over, because Felicity Meghan Smoak has _actually_ finished packing.” He joked, and Felicity retorted with a light punch on his arm.

“The movers are coming at four. Wanna help me take the bed apart?” she asked. Barry looked at her, confusion covering his hands some features.

“You know I intend for us to _share_ my bed, right?” he retorted, to which she nodded. “What are you going to do with it?”

“I have no clue.” She smirked, as he tugged on the hem of her shirt.

“I say we make love in it one more time… kind of like a farewell to your house.” He teased, sliding his hands around her waist.

“Lead the way, Mr. Allen.”

 

 


End file.
